Dead,but still here
by fanfictionakemi
Summary: Akise is still with yukiteru even after his death but in ghost form once yukiteru realizes he re-creates his body because there was a 'loop hole' with this certain albino then he re-creates the world until...akiyuki united! 10-12 chap


**DISCLAIMER: yuuramproduction does not own mirrai nikki/future diary**

 **AUTHORS THOUGHTS: IM SO VERY SORRY THIS IS MESSED UP IM UP A NIGHT AND I REALLY HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I ALREADY FIGURED OUT THE NEXT ONE ALSO THIS IS A 10-12 CHAPTER STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

 **i'm still here yukiteru-kun.. i said to myself why can't you give back my body? Did you even think once of bringing me back? I've spend 10,0000 years watching you lie here staring at your phone and on the other side murmur reading the same manga all over again i was here... still here I never really existed but i was allowed to decide my own future i decided to do everything in my power to protect you even after i died my soul didn't disappear all i needed was a body so i could be with you once more i spent an eternity here waiting eagerly for the time, you would remember me. Hoping you would create my body I'm still here yukiteru-kun my thoughts were disturbed my murmur's voice yukiteru-kun cant you create a new world?'' i knew exactly what yukiteru would say since she's been asking the same question since who knows how long but to my surprise i was wrong ''maybe your right murmur there's no point just lying here in this pitch black realm or wherever we are'' Murmur shot up ''YES THAT'S WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR 10,0000 YEARS NOW!'' yukiteru did his magic thingy which shot out a bright light out of his hands?**

 **I had to close my eyes he fast forward it to modern time ''i would recreate everyone well i will try to in case there a loop hole'' murmur smiled bright i was excited '' i know someone with a loop hole'' yukiteru's eyes widened ''who?'' murmur smirked ''AKISE ARU! YOU DUMMY'' did i just hear my name? Did i? Was i just imaging everything? Ugh this is messed up ''after all akise aru is still here'' WHAT DID MURMUR JUST SAY? Murmur glanced to where my soul was ''akise aru I'm sorry i ignored you yukiteru's power would increase if he had created it on his own will and not been forced'' i nodded yukiteru's eyes widened ''you mean?'' Murmur nodded ''Akise-kun is here?'' i heard my beloved call my name out in a soft weak voice ''before you go down to earth'' said murmur rushing in a circle around yukiteru very fast. When she had finished his hair wasn't long anymore yukiteru was shocked his eyes were shining it was the eyes i had fallen for ''yukiteru-kun?'' i said i have been trying for 10,000 years to get his attention but i grew suspicious of murmur since i thought she glanced at me a few times murmur looked at yukiteru ''akise-kun i can't see your soul but i will give your body back'' yukiteru did his magic thing there was a bright light now i could feel my heart? MY HEART! Im alive again i gasped for air my eye sight was a bit blurry ''akise-kun?'' he said my name i didn't realize i had a smirk on my face ''i'm sorry'' said yukiteru he eyes produced little droplets ''you died because of me'' i really couldn't help but smile ''i never died my spirit was with you yukiteru-kun'' murmur sighed ''can we go get a house on earth?'' asked murmur yukiteru nodded he helped me up ''lets forget about the past akise-kun and start a new chapter okay?'' i didn't want to forget it the time i kissed him he probably thought did in order to piss gasai-san but the truth is i did it because i longed for it and because i knew i might not make it alive.**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER: AKISE,YUKI,MURMUR GO TO EARTH AND THEN YUNO APPEARS...I KNOW I KNOW BUT DONY WORRY HES WITH AKISE...xD**

 **SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP SOON ALSO I HAVE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES SINCE I'M WRITING AT NIGHT BECAUSE TEND TO BE BUSY IN THE DAY ANYWAY PLEASE READ CHAP 2! AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT BUT I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE IT!**

 **IM SOOOOOO SORRY ITS SHORT IM JUST GETTING STARTED ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.**


End file.
